The Fight For Love
by Elethwyn
Summary: Chelsea is just an average girl moving from the bustling suburbs to the calm island of Happiness. She's in for work, dedication, companionship and a shocking love. But, there is another girl out there to fight Chelsea's heart desires and will do whatever it takes to accomplish her goals. ChelseaxVaughn. Please review! Just trying to start off here :3


~Chelsea~

I still can recall the dreadful, exhilarating moment when I had finally decided to move from the bustling suburbs to my large farmland on an island, which I would soon call my new home. My small, gentle hands grasped the beaten up advertisement that was strewn in front my apartment door. I'm shaking, sitting in the cruise that has sailed me to this new land, still clenching the slip till the veins in my hands bulged from under the soft skin. I was here now; my boxes of belongings and treasures needed moving still. Let me tell you this instant, this task was no stroll in the park. The sun was blistering on my golden skin and the dust that was constantly being kicked up with every trudge had clouded my vision and lungs, resulting in a few wipes or coughs here and there. But the first view of the farm had stolen what little breath that was still beheld in my tiny frame. Land for crops was perfect, stretching for miles in all directions that would ensure me a financial living. Along the back had lined stables for cows, sheep, chickens and just about every machine that I would come to require in my later days. At the front of the cropland, nearest to me, there was a horse stable not too far from where I stood on my left, but even more grand was the house to my very right. It would be an understatement to say that my newer living quarters wouldn't be grand. The house was large, one story, with a roof of coral and walls of white. It had a kitchen to the very left corner that was modern with nice granite countertops, a family table for four that was right behind it. Off to the very right was a room that opened into a bedroom with a giant bed, desk and dresser. In the center of the house was the living room; the television up against the wall, coffee table in the center, sofa following behind and two loveseats on the side. There were also empty bookcases for me to store my plethora of books against the wall with the door. Last, but certainly not least, there was a door near the television that entered into a nice bathroom with a tub, toilet and pearl sink. The whole sight of it had been magnificent and nothing could compare to its beauty! The whole house had a navy blue feeling, making it much more desirable for me being that it is my favorite color. It must figure because my eyes were in contrast to navy, it's always made me stand out against my tan skin and long, curled brown locks that trailed my back. Hell, I'm wearing a navy blue tank top with black spandex shorts right now. But back to the house, I just had to stand back and gaze at its elegance from outside once more, all the while wiping away the perspiration that collected upon my brow. Alas, my peacefulness wouldn't linger for much longer for I had heard a loud "Hmpf!" that was sounded off right behind me. Startled, I spun on my heel to confront the source and I was stopped dead it my tracks. A man about my age of 20 was standing behind me, 6'2" with shaggy silver hair that brushed his glowing lilac eyes that peeked out from under his black cowboy hat. He wore a nice black button-up shirt that was folded at the wrists, a brown vest to accommodate it and a brown belt to hold up his black pants that trailed down to his riding boots. He was thin but it was prominent he had much muscle under his garments. What surprised me more was that there wasn't a single bead of sweat that formed on his perfect skin to trail down his sharp jawline. My gawking must've been obvious because his pink blush had traveled across to me and smacking my cheeks to emanate the same hue. Though, his embarrassment had led him to anger and lashed out at me with a tongue that could have sliced trees in half.

"Hmpf, well what're you looking at huh?!" Such anger had taken me aback. It wasn't my intention to damage this handsome, mysterious stranger. Somehow I managed to keep cool even though his gaze threatened to kill me right then and there and softly responded to his angry protests.

"Hello there, my name is Chelsea, Chelsea Garrowson. I'm sure you're well aware that I moved here from the city, hopefully for the better. Can I help you?" After he didn't respond I took notice that he was staring at my hourglass figure, turning me an even darker shade of pink than I had once began. His gaze was short-lived and when he snapped out of his trance, the smirk that had spread across his face made me melt.

"Well shorty the name's Vaughn, not like it matters to you. I'm here because I have been ever so bestowed upon doing your job of moving you into YOUR house." The sarcasm that traced his words was the gasoline that lit my blood on fire. Now, he had the charming looks and a perfect smile, but, good looking or not, I wouldn't, couldn't tolerate such rudeness coming from someone who I approached with care.

"You know what? You can just go back from the hole that you crawled out from because I don't need your goddamned snarky help. I'll just do it myself!" With that I stomped my foot on the ground, picked up the heaviest box of china and stormed into my house slamming the door as it followed me inside. It took all of about 10 seconds till I realized my mistake of being so harsh and set aside my fragile box to peek outside the curtains. Vaughn had an expression of absolute shock, yet there was admiration lined in those eyes. He tipped his hat over the glowing lilac and cast a smile, then spoke to himself in a cool voice barely audible to me.

"What a sexy pain in the ass…" then his strolled away, leaving footprints in the dust of the road that led to the small town. I stewed on his statement over my small, cheap dinner of ramen noodles. Maybe I thought too much on it, but it pissed me off for his snarky remark, but slightly turned me on to know he thinks I'm sexy. I shook my head in confusion but outright exhausted and finished my dinner. Maybe I'll try out my bath today, I've certainly deserved it.


End file.
